Sekuel XXX : Love For Eternal Reality
by Haruka L. Ackerman
Summary: Taemin...akhirnya positif H... baca kisah selengkapnya...
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah sekuel…

Triple X-Noise : Love For Eternal Reality

Mpreg nieh..ada sci-finya dikit…setting di Jepang tahun 2020*ngarang^^

Story By : Haruka L. Ackerman −┐_−┐

Cast by : Absolutely 2MIN desu

OC : Misaka (The Original) **tp saya nggak ngerasa dia original Character sih..HHe

Maaf klo saya bawa" anime kesukaan saya**lempar wink ke Levi^,*

SILAKAN KALAU MAU NGE-BASH…BASH LEVI AJA…**TAPI SIAP-SIAP SAJA KEPALA KALIAN DITEBAS SAMA 3D MANUEVER GEAR KAYAK TITAN…HEHEHEHEHE**senyum colossal titan

"Hmmmhhh…ahhh..", Desahan lembut itu keluar dari bibir seorang pria cantik yang tengah bercumbu mesra dengan entah siapa ia tak mau mengakui orang yang mencumbuinya itu sebagai kekasihnya. Karena pria itu bahkan tak pernah mengatakan cinta padanya. Mungkin juga ia hanya menganggap pria itu sebagai partner untuk berbagi rasa (?)

"Kau menyukainya? Beautiful boy…", Bisik pria tampan itu tepat ditelinganya. Membuat pria cantik itu bergidik. Pria itu mulai melucuti satu persatu kancing kemeja partnernya. Menciumi setiap inci leher jenjang yang begitu indah terpampang dihadapannya. Membuat pria cantik itu mendesah penuh gairah.

"Minh…."

_sister's noise sagashi tsuzukeru _

_samayou kokoro no basho wo  
kasane atta kono omoi wa _

_darenimo kowasenai kara...!  
_

Nyanyian itu seketika memecah acara intim kedua pria itu. Suara yang ternyata dering PDA*-nya.

*Personal Digital Assistant

"Gomennasai* Minho-kun..", pria cantik itu tersenyum dan mendorong pria yang sedari tadi mendekapnya erat.

*Maaf

"Siapa?", Tanya Pria bernama Minho. Wajahnya terlihat tidak suka.

"Hmm..Boku no Imoto*..",Pria cantik itu tersenyum saat membaca pesan singkat dari saudari sepupunya.

*Adik perempuanku

"Maksudmu adik sepupumu?",Tanya Minho memastikan.

"Eum..",Pria cantik itu mengangguk. Jemari lentiknya asik mengetik kalimat diatas touchscreen PDA-nya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?", Pria cantik berambut peach itu menengok jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Pria cantik itu menghela nafas."Kurasa aku harus pulang…", ucapnya sembari mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Memangnya adikmu belum tidur?"

Pria cantik itu menggeleng." Dia akan tidur saat aku sudah pulang, biasanya sembari menungguku dia selalu menonton serial anime favoritnya..eumm apa itu namanya…Shin…Shingeki…"

"Shingeki No Kyojin*…", Minho meneruskan kalimat Taemin.

*Attack on Titan^^

"Kau tahu?", Tanya Taemin takjub.

"Hmm..yah aku sering menontonya..saudaraku juga sangat suka dengan serial itu. Tapi aku sedikit terkejut adikmu suka anime seperti itu. Bukankah itu terlalu keras ditonton gadis seusianya?", Jelas Minho.

"Misaka tidak sepolos seperti yang terlihat…",Ucap Pria cantik itu tersenyum.

Minho terkekeh."Aku pikir dia seorang fujoshi. Mengingat dia sepertinya sangat senang melihatku bersamamu.."

"Hngg…anak itu..Tapi sepertinya kau benar. Karena aku pernah melihat beberapa komik BL dikamarnya..",Pria cantik itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Menurutku itu bagus..dengan begitu kau dan aku akan lebih leluasa…", Pria tampan itu menarik itu. Hingga wajah mereka bertemu.

"Jangan harap…hmmpp..", Bibir sensual itu kembali melahapnya lapar. Menenggelamkan pria cantik itu dalam mimpi indah.

Setelah beberapa saat bercumbu ganas. Pria cantik itu melepaskan bibirnya. Ibu jarinya mengelap sudut bibir partnernya. Tersenyum menggoda,"Stop it..Minho-kun.."

"Jaa mata*…", Pria cantik itu mengambil tasnya dan langsung melenggang pergi.

*sampai jumpa

"Taemin..",Panggil Minho.

"Eum..", Pria cantik itu menoleh.

"Apa perlu kuantar..?"

Taemin menggeleng,"Aku bisa naik taksi.."

"Taemin.."

"Apa lagi?", Kali ini pria cantik itu menampakkan mimik wajah kesal.

"Daijoubu deshou*?"

*Kau baik-baik saja kan?

"Hah?Apa maksudmu?", Taemin terlihat bingung. Menatap Minho dari ambang pintu.

"Eum..maksudku..kau tidak sakit atau mengidap suatu penyakit kan? Karena…aku sedikit khawatir kau sering muntah – muntah setelah kita…setelah kita..", Pria tampan itu menggaruk kepalanya. Sedikit malu untuk mengatakan kata itu.

"Setelah kita 'bercinta'?", Taemin hanya tersenyum. Wajah Minho langsung kelihatan memerah.

"Ahaha…yah..", Minho tertawa janggal berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"So…Minho-kun? Apa kau mengira aku 'hamil' ?", Tanya Taemin frontal dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah.

'Glek'

'Hah? Orang ini…kenapa bisa mengatakan hal itu? Dengan wajah 'Innocent Calm'nya..'

Minho hanya menelan ludah. Tak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Kata 'hamil' bagaikan skakmat bagi hidupnya.

"Pfftttt….hahahahahaha…"

"Eh…?",Pria tampan itu bingung melihat Taemin tiba – tiba tertawa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu Minho-kun? Kau tahu khayalanmu terlalu tinggi bahkan untuk diungkapkan…haha..", Ucap Taemin geli.

Pria cantik itu tak habis pikir bagaimana Minho dapat berpikir sejauh itu. Padahal pria itu tahu siapa Taemin. Otoko* desu. Yeah…Taemin is really really seorang 'Pria'. Dan apakah ada sejarahnya bahwa pria bisa 'Pregnant'.

*Laki-laki

"Aku tahu ini konyol…tapi bukankah di dunia ini tak ada yang tak mungkin?", Taemin seketika terdiam mendengar ucapan Minho.

"Lalu?"

"Kita sudah sering 'melakukanya'? Bagaimana jika..Bagaimana jika?"

"Aku hamil?"

Minho hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu…kau harus bertanggung jawab..", Jawab Taemin dengan wajah serius. Pria cantik itu melirik Minho dengan ekspresi yang mirip dengan ekspresi Captain Levi saat melirik Eren, Dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

'Glek'

'Apa? Apa yang dikatakan pria itu?', Minho kembali berkecamuk dengan pikiranya.

'Do shiyo?'

"Puuhh..Hffhahahaha…aku hanya bercanda Minho-kun..", Pria cantik itu kembali tertawa membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Taemin…"

"Aku baik – baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu..", Ucap Taemin.

"Itekimasu.."

Pria cantik itu segera menghilang dari pandangannya. Minho menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah. Mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kurasa aku benar – benar gila?"

….

"Arigatou..", Taemin membungkukan tubuhnya pada sopir taksi yang telah mengantarkannya pulang dengan selamat ke apartemennya.

Pria cantik itu membuka pintu apartemennya. Gelap.

'Apa Misaka sudah tidur?', batinnya saat melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sugoii*!", Teriakan yang begitu familiar di telinga Taemin.

*keren

'Anak itu belum tidur..'

Taemin menuju ke ruang tengah apartemennya. Lampunya dimatikan namun ada cahaya dari TV yang dinyalakan. Dan seperti yang ia duga. Adiknya belum tidur. Gadis berwajah manis itu sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan mengambil posisi didepan TV dengan memeluk Gekota boneka kodok kesukaanya.

"Tadaima*..", Pria cantik itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa disamping gadis berwajah manis itu.

*Aku pulang

"Okaerinasai*..Onii-chan*..", Sambutnya tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari TV.

*Selamat dating kembali *kakak (laki-laki)

Tak berapa lama..

'Pip'

Tayangan di TV itu berhenti.

"Heh?"

'Sniff..Sniff'

Gadis berwajah kawaii itu mendekat dan langsung mengendus – endus tubuh Taemin. Seperti anjing pelacak yang sedang mencari target.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Misaka?", Tanya Taemin risih.

Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sepertinya aku mengenal bau ini?", Taemin bingung melihat tingkah imoto-nya.

"Nee nee*…Onii-chan apa kau habis pergi dengan Onii-sama**?", Tanya gadis itu tersenyum.

*Hei hei

**Onii-sama : Panggilan Misaka pada Minho

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hhe..aku dapat mengenali bau parfum Onii-sama yang menempel di tubuh onii-chan..", kekehnya geli.

'Anak ini..Penciumanya tajam sekali'

"Eum..Onii-chan..apa yang kalian lakukan saat bersama – sama? Apa kalian melakukan 'sesuatu' seperti di komik – komik BL yang aku baca…", Ucap gadis itu polos sambil mengetuk –ngetukkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Apa yang kau maksud 'sesuatu' itu?", Tanya Taemin pura – pura.

"Heehhh…Onii-chan jangan memaksaku mengatakan hal seperti itu…", Wajah gadis itu keliatan memerah.

San…

Ni…

Ichi..

'Ceplakk!'

"Nee…nii-chan kenapa kau memukulku?", ucap gadis itu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Taemin dengan gulungan Koran.

"Akiharu Misaka…Sekali lagi kau bertanya seperti itu…AKAN AKU BAKAR SEMUA KOMIK BL-MU!", ancam Taemin dengan death glare menakutkan melebihi Death Glare Levi.

"Hyaaa….Gomennasai Onii-chan…", Rintihnya bersimpuh dihadapan Taemin.

Taemin hanya terkekeh." Pergilah tidur..kalau kau menolak kau tidak boleh nonton anime lagi.."

"Shiranai* Onii-Chan…Aku tidak bisa semangat tanpa melihat Levi-kun..", Ucapnya memohon.

*Aku tidak mau

"Hnnggg kenapa kau begitu terobsesi pada pria pendek tanpa ekspresi itu?", Tanya Taemin heran.

"HHee.."

"Sudah sana tidur..", Perintah Taemin.

"Yes Sir!", Jawab gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya kananya didada, sedangkan tangan kirinya dibelakang seperti sikap hormat di **author senyam-senyum

Taemin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu.

…..

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 06.00 pagi. Gadis berambut peach pendek itu kelihatan asik menyiapkan sarapan, menyeduh teh hitam kesukaan Taemin. Sembari bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lagu favoritnya.

Tap..Tap..Tap

Derap langkah yang tergesa – gesa terdengar dari kamar yang tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu berdiri. Membuatnya menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

'Hoeekkk..'

"Onii-chan…", Gadis itu mengetuk pintu kamar Taemin. Wajahnya sedikit khawatir setelah mendengar orang yang sepertinya sedang muntah.

'Hoekk..', suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Onii-chan…aku masuk ya?", Karena tidak ada respon dari dalam. Misaka membuka pintu kamar perlahan.

Gadis itu mendekat kearah kamar mandi Taemin yang tertutup. Terdengar suara gemericik air dari keran.

'Cklek..!'

Gadis itu terdiam ditempatnya."Onii-chan…", lirihnya pelan. Mendapati kakaknya keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Misaka…", Taemin terkejut mendapati gadis itu sudah berdiri memakai seragam sekolahnya. Sebuah kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan vest rajut berwarna krem cerah dan rok lipit mini berwarna abu- abu lengkap dengan kaos kaki hitam dan pantovel cokelat.

"Daijoubu…Onii-chan? Apa kau sakit?", Gadis itu tampak panik memegang dahi Taemin.

"Aku tak apa Misaka..Mungkin hanya masuk angin biasa..", Kekeh Taemin menenangkan adiknya.

"Tapi tanganmu dingin..", Ucap gadis itu kelihatan sangat khawatir.

"Aku menyalakan AC dengan suhu rendah…hehe..Tak apa..Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu.."

"Eumm..", Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan sarapan?", Tanya Taemin mendorong adiknya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Haik..aku juga menyiapkan teh hitam kesukaan nii-chan..", Ucap gadis itu.

Taemin duduk di kursi didepan meja makan. Menyeruput teh hitam dihadapannya.

"Hangat…"

"Aku senang nii-chan menyukainya…", Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Eumm…hari ini kau memasak pasta?", Taemin memandangi piring dihadapannya yang terlihat menggugah seleranya.

"Makanan kita sudah habis, nanti aku akan belanja setelah pulang sekolah…", Ucap gadis itu dengan nada ceria.

"Eumm…Itadakimasu*..", Taemin mulai menyendokan pasta kemulutnya.

*Selamat makan

"Phhffmmpp…", Pria cantik itu menekap mulutnya, menjatuhkan sendok yang belum sempat mendarat dimulutnya.

Misaka hanya melongo saat melihat Taemin berlari masuk kekamarnya.

'Hoeekkk…', Dan suara itu terdengar lagi.

'Braakk!', Gadis itu berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

Menatap Pintu kamar Taemin yang terbuka.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi? Tapi sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu..",Lirihnya pada dirinya sendiri.

…..

"Sumimasen*…apa disini ada obat yang bisa meredakan muntah – muntah?", Tanya gadis itu polos pada seorang apoteker di Apotik yang tak jauh dari apartemennya.

*Maaf (ungkapan yang lebih sopan)

"Hah?", Apoteker itu memasang wajah bingung.

Misaka menggaruk kepalanya."Ano…maksudku..eumm yahh sepertinya onii-chan asam lambungnya tinggi..", Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Asam lambung?", Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ini..", Apoteker itu menyodorkan sebotol obat.

"Arigatou*…", Misaka meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dan langsung melesat pergi.

*Terimakasih

"O..Oeyy! kembalianmu!", Dari jauh apoteker itu meneriaki Misaka. Tapi gadis itu keburu berlari kencang.

'Hayaku* Misaka Akiharu! Gunakan kemampuan berlarimu…', Batin Misaka menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

*Cepat

'Bruukk'

Karena tergesa – gesa gadis itu tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Hey! Kau bisa lihat tidak!", Umpat orang yang ditabraknya. Seorang Pria.

"Gomennasai..Aku sedang terburu – buru!", Gadis itu membungkukan badannya. Dan langsung berlari tanpa menatap orang yang ditabraknya.

"Oeyyy!"

"Lho…bukankah gadis itu..?"

"Minho…Ayo…"

"Ah…ya…", Pria itu langsung pergi dan melupakan kejadian tadi.

'_Gadis itu…bukankah dia Misaka-chan? Tapi kenapa dia terlihat terburu – buru..?'_

'Brakkk!'

"Onii-chan…!"

"Lhoh…Misaka kau masih disini?", Taemin terkejut karena mengira adiknya sudah pergi ke Sekolah.

"Ini..Minum Ini..", Misaka meletakkan botol obat itu dan duduk dihadapan Taemin di meja makan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu obat. Itu akan meredakan rasa mual sehingga nanti onii-chan bisa makan..Dan ini…makan ini saja..", Gadis itu mengeluarkan bungkusan roti yang sempat ia beli.

"Misaka.."

"Hayaku Onii-chan..Kau tak mau membiarkanku belajar dengan rasa khawatir, kan?", Misaka memberikan isyarat agar Taemin segera meminum obatnya.

…

Misaka mulai berangkat kesekolahnya. Agak sedikit berat meskipun tadi Taemin berkata baik – baik saja. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu merasa khawatir.

'Fiewwhh..', Gadis itu menepis keringat didahinya.

'Apa aku harus melakukannya?'

Misaka merogoh saku roknya. Mengeluarkan PDA-nya. Jarinya mulai mengetikkan sebuah passcode. 'Railgun'

"Gomennasai Onii-chan..Bukan maksudku untuk tidak mempercayaimu..Hanya saja aku tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi…jadi aku.."

'_Sister's Noise Radio Project** Completed'_

**SNRP : Program keamanan yang terdiri dari kamera pengintai, program penyadap, dan deteksi lokasi. Terdiri 5 level. Level paling tinggi adalah level 5. (hanya sebuah fiksi, not real^^)

"Harus mengaktifkan program ini…", Gadis itu menekan tombol _'Accept'_. Dan berbagai gambar sudut ruangan apartemenya mulai tertampil di layar PDA-nya.

"Dengan begini aku akan lebih tenang..", Gadis itu tersenyum.

….

Tiga hari kemudian…

Taemin memandangi siluet wajahnya yang terpantul dari cermin kamar mandi. Cekungan hitam dibawah matanya mulai tampak. Dan wajahnya tampak pucat sekali seperti mayat.

"Wajahku buruk sekali..", lirihnya.

Beberapa hari ini hampir setiap pagi ia selalu mual dan muntah. Rasanya perutnya tak mau menerima makanan apapun yang masuk kedalamnya. Obat yang ia minum juga rasanya tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Lama – lama ia juga tak enak melihat wajah Misaka yang selalu khawatir dengan keadaanya. Pria cantik itu juga enggan pergi ke Dokter.

'Aku merasa…ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhku..'

"Taemin-kun Konnichiwa*…", Sapa seorang pria cantik bermata feline.

*Selamat Siang

"Konnichiwa Key-san…", Balas Taemin.

"Nee…apa kau sedang sakit Taemin-kun? Wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali..", Tanya pria itu khawatir.

"Ahh..hanya sedikit kecapekan…beberapa hari ini aku banyak revisi tugas akhir..", Ucap Taemin berkilah.

"Sou desu ka*…tapi setidaknya kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu juga..hehe..", Taemin hanya mengangguk.

*Aku mengerti

"Arigatou..Key-San..", Taemin menundukan kepalanya. Taemin berbelok kearah perpustakaan. Ada beberapa buku yang ingin dicarinya.

Mata sayunya menyusuri tiap judul dideretan rak buku.

'Sreet..', Taemin menarik salah satu buku yang ia cari dan sedikit membaca isinya.

"Kenapa pandanganku agak kabur ya?", Pria cantik itu mengucek matanya. Tapi tulisan dibuku itu terlihat tak beraturan dan samar – samar.

'Kenapa Pandanganku semakin gelap?'

'Brugghh…'

…

'Jdakkk…'

"Misaka Ada apa? Kenapa kau menjatuhkan PDA-mu?", Misaka tampak terkejut dan mengambil PDA-nya.

"Aahh…Betsu-ni*..gomen…", Misaka tersenyum kepada teman disebelahnya.

*Tidak masalah

'Nande*? Aku bisa menjatuhkan PDA-ku…ahhh bukan…'

*Kenapa

'Lebih tepatnya…'

'**Kenapa perasaanku tiba – tiba tidak enak?'**

…..

"Kau pucat sekali, Boy?", Minho tampak terkejut karena tiba – tiba ada sesosok wajah berada didepan wajahnya. Menatapnya khawatir.

"Ehhh..Jonghyun..Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

Pria berambut Silver itu hanya tersenyum."Aku dari tadi disini..kau saja yang tidak sadar.."

"Ahahaha..Gomenasai..", Ucap Minho salah tingkah.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?", Tanya Jonghyun penuh selidik.

Minho hanya mengelus tengkuknya.."Nai*..Demo**.."

*Tidak **Tapi

"**Perasaanku sedikit tidak enak…"**

**Author : Perasaanku juga tidak enak? Bagaimana dengan perasaan kalian?^^

Sekuelnya tak bikin 2 part**Insya Allah…part 2 blm pasti sih tp klo bisa cpet**mau nonton Shingeki No Kyojin ep 18 dlu hohohoho

WE NEED YOU TO REVIEW THIS FICTION TODAY^^

ARIGATOU**Deep Bow


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm..hmmm….**nyanyi" sambil ngasah 3D maneuver..

Baru dapet mood bwt nerusin…kekekeke

Maaf klo ada kata" yang alay..dan lagi" saya nggak bisa mendramatisir suasana..kekekeke

Mou Ichidou Korega Triple X-Noise Part 2…

Dozo…

Mungkin aku melupakan satu hal di dunia ini…

Bahwa _There's no impossible in the world_

_If you have a brave to attack…_

_Then you must have a strength to defend…_

"Minho…", Lirih Taemin ketika melihat seorang pria dengan mantel cokelat memasuki ruangan dimana ia dirawat. Pria cantik itu sudah agak baikan. Wajahnya kembali terlihat cerah tidak pucat lagi.

"Eumm…Bagaimana keadaanmu?", Tanya Minho basa – basi. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Taemin yang duduk dipinggir ranjangnya. Rupanya Taemin sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian biasa.

" Seperti yang kau lihat..aku sudah agak baikan..", Taemin mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ia merasa sudah lama tak berbicara dengan Minho.

"Yokatta.."

"Ano…Minho..Misaka doko?", Tanya Taemin tiba – tiba.

"Eum..itu tadi ia sempat menengokmu…Tapi saat aku keluar gadis itu sudah tidak ada lagi.."

"Hmm…wakatteru yo..Dia pasti sudah kembali ke sekolahnya..", Taemin tertawa kecil.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat aku pulang nanti."

Minho terdiam. Ia teringat kata – kata dokter tadi.

"_Ini sedikit aneh, tapi baru kali ini kami mendapati kasus tak biasa seperti ini. Dari sekian juta laki – laki kurasa Taemin-san adalah orang yang istimewa.."._

"Minho..Doushita no?", Minho terkesiap.

"Eh..ahh…nan demo nai..", Pria itu membenarkan mantelnya, bukan tepatnya menyembunyikan sesuatu didalam mantel ini.

"Taemin..aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu…Ini mengenai keadaanmu…", Minho mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Tapi ia tak mau sekalipun menatap Taemin. Sulit. Ini terlalu sulit untuk dikatakan dan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi ia tak mau berbohong. Setidaknya pada Taemin.

"Aku mengerti..tapi bisakah kita tak bicara disini..", Pinta Taemin.

…..

Taemin duduk disebuah bangku dibawah pohon rindang di taman belakang rumah sakit. Dan Minho hanya berdiri disampingnya. Memandangi anak – anak kecil yang sedang bermain ayunan di depan mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Minho?", Tanya Taemin menyadarkan Minho dari lamunannya.

Sejenak Minho terdiam memandangi wajah cantik Taemin yang terlihat sangat tenang. Minho baru pertama kali melihat wajah Taemin yang seperti ini.

"Ano…Ini mengenai keadaanmu..", Minho berhenti sejenak. Sekilas menatap wajah Taemin yang terlihat tenang menunggu kalimatnya.

"Ini cukup sulit dikatakan karena ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi meskipun seperti itu aku harus memberitahukanya padamu..Bahwa kau…Bahwa kau…", Minho merasakan lidahnya tercekat. Sungguh jika waktu bisa dihentikan ia akan memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya. Takut. Ia takut melihat bagaimana reaksi Taemin saat mendengarnya.

"Apa aku hamil?"

'Deg'

Minho menelan ludahnya. Ba..Bagaimana Taemin bisa..

"Ka-kau sudah tau?", Tanya Pria tampan itu takut- takut.

Taemin hanya tersenyum singkat. Ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan suatu benda kecil berwarna putih.

"Jadi alat ini tak berbohong ya?", Tanyanya polos memandangi benda dengan dua garis merah yang terdapat dibadan alat itu.

'Dammit..'

Minho hanya membeku ditempatnya. Taemin..Dia sudah menyadarinya.

"Sumimasen…", Lirih Minho. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ini salahnya. Ini sungguh salahnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia telah siap menerima apapun reaksi Taemin.

"Ike…Minho…"

'Nani?'

'Apa yang dikatakan Taemin barusan?'

Minho terperanjat.'Dia memintaku pergi..'

"A-apa maksudmu Taemin?", Tanya Minho menatap lekat pria cantik itu.

"Pergilah…dan jangan menoleh kebelakang lagi, jangan mencariku ataupun menyebut namaku..aku membolehkanmu menganggapku telah mati..", Ucap Taemin tenang.

"Hah? Apa yang barusan kau katakan Taemin?", Minho mengepalkan tangannya. Apa maksud Taemin. Apa sebenarnya maksud dari perkataanya itu.

"Jika kau mengira aku akan merengek meminta pertanggungjawaban…kau takkan pernah melihatnya dariku. Aku bukan tipe yang suka merengek dan bergantung pada orang lain. Dari awal aku sudah menyadarinya..Aku sudah menyadarinya.."

"Menyadari apa?", Sergah Minho. Ia tak percaya Taemin bisa mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Apakah itu artinya Taemin mengusirnya pergi.

"Menyadari hal ini akan terjadi…"

Minho tertawa.."Nee…Taemin…apakah kau bermaksud mengusirku pergi dan membuatku lari dari tanggung jawabku?", Taemin hanya menatap Minho.

"Kau kejam sekali..ya..Apa kau menganggapku hanya seonggok sampah yang tak berharga..yang dibuang setelah tak terpakai lagi?", Tanya Minho

"Minho…aku tak bermaksud…", Taemin berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tamare Taemin !"

"Minho…"

"AKU BILANG DIAM!", Taemin menatap Minho. Wajahnya terlihat tegang. Minho terlihat sangat marah.

"Nee…Taemin apa kau benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Hah? Apa…"

"Taemin!", Minho mengenggam lengan pria cantik itu erat. Menatap kedalam bola mata kecokelatan. Bola mata yang mampu menyihirnya dan membuatnya Jatuh cinta.

"Kite Kudasai..Taemin..", Minho melembutkan suaranya.

"Aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya..Dan aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutanmu dengan mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti ini padaku..Tapi.."

"Bisakah kau mengijinkanku untuk berada disampingmu..Melindungimu dan menjamin keselamatanmu…"

"Apa mak.."

"Aku bukanlah tipe pria yang berani mati untuk melindungi apapun yang kucintai…Tapi asalkan kau tetap berada disini.."

"AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN…"

"Minho…"

Taemin berusaha mencerna ucapan Minho. Ini bukan seperti Minho yang ia kenal. Minho yang ia kenal adalah Minho yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ini..

"Aku tak pilihan lain selain menanggung semuanya…Aku..", Taemin menyentuh perutnya.

" Aku akan menjaganya…", Minho melepaskan syal merah yang mengalung di lehernya. Dan mengalungkannya pada Taemin.

"Minho…", Taemin merasakan matanya memanas.

'Tes'

"Aku akan menjaga kalian..kalian semua..Kau, Misaka, dan juga dia..", Minho tersenyum mengelus perut Taemin.

"Arigatou…Minho..", Taemin merasa hatinya menjadi hangat. Kata – kata manis tak selalu sebuah kalimat Cinta. Tapi sebuah kalimat yang mampu menggugah semangat hidup seseorang bahkan lebih indah dari kalimat Cinta tersebut. Kini ia mengerti tanpa meminta Minho bertanggung jawab pada keadaanya ia akan tetap disini, Tanpa menyuruh Minho pergi Minho akan tetap disini..Disini disampingnya…

Taemin menengadahkan tangannya, menangkap kelopak sakura yang berguguran disekitarnya. Menebar semerbang wangi yang manis nan lembut.

"Haru ne?"

"Sudah dimulai…"

...

Srekk…Sreekkk

Seorang gadis muda terlihat tak bersemangat melangkahkan kakinya. Wajahnya terlihat kalut dan berantakan.

"Masaka….Onii-chan..", Ia bergumam lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Onii-chan…"

"Hamil?"

"Apa-apaan ini.."

"Jelas – jelas…"

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!", Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya. Membuat orang – orang disekitarnya heran dan bingung.

"Ehhh…sumimasen…", Ucapnya meminta maaf agar orang – orang tak menganggapnya gila.

Misaka meneruskan perjalannanya hingga…

"Huhuhu…oka-san doko?"

"Hiks..hiks…"

"Ochibi-chan doushita no?", Misaka menghampiri seorang anak kecil yang tengah menangis disebuah bangku taman.

"Oka-san…Aku kehilangan Oka-san…hiks..", Anak kecil itu tersedu – sedu.

"Ehhhh wakatteru…Kau kehilangan oka-san ne?", Tanya Misaka berlutut di depan gadis kecil itu.

"Eumm…",Gadis itu mengusap air matanya.

'Ka-kawaii…', batin Misaka dalam hati.

Gadis kecil itu manis sekali usianya mungkin sekitar empat atau lima tahun, matanya besar berwarna biru langit, dengan rambut berwarna pirang keemasan sebahu, dan bibir mungil berwarna peach seperti ..tottemo utsukushii Sepertinya dia orang keturunan.

"Jaa…siapa namamu ochibi-chan?", Tanya Misaka tersenyum. Jujur saja gadis itu paling tidak tahan dengan sesuatu yang manis dan unyuu-unyuu.

"Watashiwa Christa Desu…", Ucapnya dengan suara kecil yang imut – imut.

"Ch…Chris….Christa?", Tanya Misaka tak percaya. Masaka…

"Anata? Anata Christa Lenz ?", Misaka mengenggam bahu gadis kecil itu. Wajahnya terlihat antusias.

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng. " Namaku..Christa Yukizawa..", Gadis itu tersenyum.

'Hnggg…rupanya aku terlalu mengkhayal..bagaimanapun juga gadis ini mirip dengan Christa Lenz..'

Bagaimana bisa gadis ini begitu mirip dengan karakter anime?

"Onee-chan doushita no?", Misaka terkesiap dari khayalannya.

"Ehh..ahahahaha..betsu ni..",

"Nee Christa-chan…apa kau mau onee-chan bantu mencarikan ibumu?", Tanya Misaka menawarkan bantuan.

"Hontou ni?Onee-chan tidak keberatan?", Ucap gadis itu, wajahnya terlihat berseri.

"Eum…Ikuzo..kita cari ibumu.."

"Haiiikkkk Onee-chan.."

…..

"Arigatou Onee-chan…", Ucap gadis kecil itu dalam gendongan ibunya.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Misaka-san…", Seorang wanita terlihat membungkukan badannya. Wajahnya terlihat lega karena putrinya sudah ditemukan.

"Ia..Ia…Ini bukan apa..eheehe..", Misaka menggaruk kepalanya.

"Dewa Mata Onee-chan..", Gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Dewa Mata Christa-chan…"

…..

Misaka menengok jam tangannya.

"Heh? Sudah jam segini?", Ucapnya kaget.

"Tadaima…", Misaka mengucapkan salam dan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Misaka…", Gadis itu berdiri.

"Onii-chan…", Wajahnya terlihat terkejut mendapati Taemin sudah ada dirumah dan mengenakan sebuah apron renda warna putih.

Gadis itu menghambur kearah Taemin tapi karena terlalu tergesa – gesa kakinya tersandung karpet dan terjatuh.

'Bruk'

Tubuh gadis itu menghantam Taemin, beruntung pria cantik itu berhasil menahan tubuh Misaka.

'Glek..'

'Onii-chan..aku menghantam…', Misaka membuka matanya. Wajahnya tepat mendarat diperut Taemin.

'Bayi…bayinya…'

Gadis itu buru – buru bangkit dan menjauh mundur dari Taemin.

"Su..sumimasen Onii-chan aku sungguh – sungguh tidak sengaja…", Taemin hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Daijoubu…Misaka-chan lain kali hati – hati ne?"

"Ha…haikkk…", Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oey Misaka!"

"Onii-sama?", Misaka melongo melihat seorang pria tampan yan tiba – tiba muncul dari ruang tamu.

"Sashiburi ne? Ogenki Desuka?", Tanya Minho ramah.

"Haiikk…Genki Desu..Onii-sama?"

"Genki…",Jawab Minho.

Hening sejenak…

Tapi Minho bukanlah seseorang yang suka akan keheningan. Melihat ekspresi wajah Misaka dan reaksinya pada Taemin, Minho tahu gadis itu mengetahui sesuatu. Tapi ia tak menanyakannya.

"Nee Misaka..apa kau tahu Chapter 18 sudah rilis?", Tanya Minho memecah keheningan.

"Hee…tahu. Tapi aku belum sempat mendapatkanya..", Jawab gadis itu dengan nada menyesal.

Minho tertawa." Ikut aku Misaka…"

"Heh?", Misaka menatap Taemin yang memberi isyarat padanya untuk mengikuti Minho.

"Dozo…", Minho menyalakan remote dan…

"Episode 18?", Tanya Misaka dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Hontou..ni?"

"Eum…kau suka?", Misaka mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat ceria. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu sudah larut dalam layar televisinya.

"Arigatou..Minho.."

"Untuk apa?", Minho membantu Taemin menyiapkan makan malam.

"Mengembalikan mood Misaka..", Jawab Taemin tersenyum.

"Kau menyadarinya?", Tanya Minho.

"Eum..", Taemin hanya mengangguk dan selanjutnya tak berbicara apapun.

Misaka mem-pause televisinya. Mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Taemin dan Minho yang tengah bercanda didapur. Sesekali melihat Minho berusaha mencium Taemin.

'Hora…apa yang sedang kau lihat Misaka? It's none of your business..' , misaka kembali menatap televisinya.

'Onii-chan..Onii-sama…Ureshii~', Gadis itu tersenyum

' Seandainya ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kalian berdua, aku bersedia melakukannya..'

'Aku akan melindungi kebahagiaan kalian..',

'Onee-chan..', sesosok wajah malaikat melintas dalam benak Misaka.

'Geezzz…kenapa aku malah memikirkan Christa..', Misaka menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Bocah itu kawaii sekali, akan lebih baik jika ia jadi imoto ku..hehe..'

'Tapi mungkin anak Onii-chan lebih imutt…lagi..kyaaa!", Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Misaka!", Sebuah panggilan langsung membuyarkan angan – angan Misaka.."

"Haiik desu no…Onii-chan..", Misaka langsung menghampiri arah sumber suara.

"Ayo makan..", Ajak Taemin.

"Eum…", Misaka mengambil tempat duduknya berhadapan dengan Taemin dan Minho. Gadis itu melihat Taemin mengambilkan nasi untuk Minho. Seperti seorang istri yang mengambilkan nasi untuk suaminya. Tanpa sadar Misaka tersenyum sendiri.

"Misaka? Kenapa kau tersenyum..?"

"Hah..etou..kalian terlihat serasi sekali..ano…kapan kalian akan menikah?", Misaka tersenyum menopang dagunya.

"Uhuukkk", Minho tiba – tiba terbatuk. Tangannya berusaha meraih gelas.

'gluk gluk gluk' Minho meneguk air dari gelas yang diberikan Taemin.

"I-itu…", Minho bingung mau menjawab apa. Tak menyangka gadis itu akan melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Misaka…", Taemin melotot kearah gadis itu.

"Haikk..haikk…gomenasai onii-chan..he", Kekeh gadis itu dengan wajah polos.

….

"Onii-chan, Onii-sama…", Misaka bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Nani?"

"Jangan sungkan – sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku jika kalian membutuhkannya.."

'_Pada akhirnya hanya kalimat itulah yang bisa aku katakan pada mereka berdua..'_

…

"Tidak biasanya kau sarapan di asrama Misaka? Apa makanan dirumahmu tak sesuai selera..?", Seorang Maid menuang teh kedalam sebuah cangkir dan memberikannya pada Misaka.

"Ie…hanya saja aku memang ingin makan disini..memang tidak boleh?", Gadis itu mengunyah sosis bakar favoritnya.

"Bukan saja tidak biasanya kau melakukan hal seperti ini?", Tanya Maid itu lagi.

Misaka tertawa kecil. "Hmm…mungkin dalam waktu dekat aku akan pindah ke asrama..", Ucap Misaka dengan wajah sedikit serius.

"Ehhh…Naze? Kenapa tiba – tiba…"

" Nee…Nanami-chan..Memangnya kau mau tinggal serumah dengan sepasang pengantin baru?", Maid berrambut cokelat itu kaget.

"Ehhh…apa maksudmu Misaka?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas. " Aku sudah selesai…Terima kasih untuk makanannya…", Misaka mengambil tasnya.

"Eehh…chotto Matte..Misaka…kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku..", Misaka hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

…..

'PLAAKKK!'

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Minho. Pria tampan itu hanya terdiam. Begitupun Taemin yang mengenggam erat tangan Minho. Saat ini mereka sedang dirumah Orang Tua Minho untuk mengatakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan sesuai dugaan Ayah Minho sangat marah mengetahuinya.

"MEMALUKAN!KAU SUNGGUH MEMALUKAN CHOI MINHO!BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGHAMILI…SEORANG PRIA?HAH?", Teriak ayah Minho keras. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk disampingnya juga hanya diam tanpa bias berkata apa – apa.

"Sumimasen…Oto-sama..Tapi apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menikahi Taemin…", tegas Minho.

"NANI? SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TAKKAN MERESTUI KALIAN!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dari rumah ini…", Ucap Minho menarik tangan Taemin.

"Ikuzo…Taemin.."

"Minho…matte…", Taemin berusaha menghentikan Minho. Tapi pria itu tetap menariknya pergi dari rumah itu.

"Tak bisakah kau merestui mereka? Biarkan Minho bersama dengan pilihannya…", Seorang wanita paruh baya berparas cantik itu menatap suaminya. Sesaat setelah Minho meninggalkan rumah.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau katakan?", Tanya Pria itu pada istrinya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Minho bahagia…", lirih ibu Minho pelan.

Ayah Minho hanya terdiam.

…..

"Minho…", Taemin menepuk pelan bahu Minho yang tengah focus menyetir namun wajahnya masih terlihat tegang dan kalut.

"Daijoubu?", Tanya Taemin lembut. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Minho.

"Hmm…aku baik – baik saja…", Minho terlihat tersenyum meski hanya singkat. Membuat Taemin sedikit lega.

"Soal ayahmu…Aku.."

"Soal itu kita bicarakan saat kita dirumah saja..",potong Minho cepat. Pria itu benar – benar tidak ingin membahas masalah itu, setidaknya saat ini.

Taemin hanya mengangguk dan tak bertanya lagi.

…..

"Tadaima…"

"Okaerinasai Onii-chan, Onii-sama…", Misaka tersenyum menyambut Taemin dan Minho, sebuah googles sudah bertengger diatas rambut peach pendeknya.

"Apa kau mau berlatih?", Tanya Taemin melihat adiknya membawa sebuah tas yang cukup besar.

"Eum..", Misaka mengangguk.

"Misaka..aku punya kabar gembira untukmu..", Ucap Minho tiba – tiba. Tangannya memeluk erat Taemin.

"Berita apa?", Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku akan menikahi kakakmu minggu depan…"

'Heh?'

"NANI?", Tanya Taemin dan Misaka dengan wajah terkejut.

"Mi..Minho apa yang barusan kau katakan? Hah..", Taemin Menatap Minho tak percaya.

"Hontou…Onii-sama?"

Minho hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

"Tapi Minho…"

"Aku tahu..tapi aku hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang. Hidup dengan orang yang kucintai.."

"Nee Onii-sama..apa orang tuamu tidak merestui hubungan kalian?", Tanya Misaka sedikit mengerti dengan situasi ini.

Minho hanya terdiam.

"Sou desu yo..Jaa..Ini adalah hidup kalian. Kalian lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kalian..hehe..Itekimasu yo..", Gadis itu langsung beranjak pergi membiarkan Minho dan Taemin mengambil keputusan mereka.

'Aku akan selalu mendukung kalian..', batin Misaka dalam hati.

…..

Tak lama setelah peristiwa itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya berparas cantik datang ke sekolah Misaka. Dan gadis itu menyadari bahwa wanita itu adalah Ibu Minho. Wanita itu menyampaikan maksudnya untuk bertemu dengan Taemin. Dan memberikan sebuah bingkisan. Wanita berwajah oriental tipikal wanita jepang itu menyampaikan restunya pada Taemin dan Minho. Dan menyetujui pernikahan keduanya. Dan ternyata Bingkisan itu adalah sebuah gaun pengantin minimalis yang sangat cantik. Dua hari setelahnya Pernikahanpun dilangsungkan disebuah chapel kecil, hanya sebuah pesta sederhana yang mengiringinya. Dan setelah beberapa bulan kemudian perut Taemin mulai membesar dan terus membesar. Hal ini membuat Minho senang karena sebentar lagi akan menimang seorang anak.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya….

Sebuah Video Call masuk ke PDA Misaka…

Tampak dua orang bayi mungil yang nampak dilayar PDAnya. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kembar?", Tanya Misaka dalam Video callnya. Saat ini Taemin dan Minho memang tidak berada di jepang dan sedang berada di London.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Misaka?", Tanya Taemin dalam video nya.

"Kawaii..siapa namanya Onii-chan?", Tanya Misaka.

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahui nama mereka?", Tanya Taemin tersenyum jail. Membuat Misaka semakin penasaran.

"Kau tak bisa menebaknya Misaka-chan?", kekeh Minho disamping kedua bayi mungil itu.

"Oh..ayolahh…Onii-chan, Onii-sama..jangan membuatku penasaran..", Misaka menarik rambutnya.

"hehe.."

"Kirito…", Ucap Minho sambil menshoot seorang bayi mungil berambut hitam berselimut biru muda.

"Dan…Asuna…", Taemin mengenggam tangan mungil seorang bayi mungil berambut peach, rambut yang amat mirip dengan miliknya.

Misaka terdiam sejenak. "Kirito..Asuna..", lirihnya. Setitik Kristal bening meluncur menuruni pipinya.

"Bukankah itu..?"

"Nee…Misaka..setelah kami menyadari bahwa anak kami kembar laki – laki dan perempuan.. nama yang kau rekomendasikan terlintas dalam benak kami..mungkin itulah nama yang pantas kami berikan…Arigatou-ne..", Ucap Taemin sembari tersenyum. Rasanya ia ingin Misaka benar – benar ada bersamanya sekarang.

Misaka menekap mulutnya tak percaya."Jadi…Onii-chan atau Onee-chan?"

"Onii-chan to Imoto..", Jawab Taemin.

"Yokatta..Omedeto Onii-chan..", Misaka mengusap airmatanya. Kini ia begitu bahagia.

Kirito-kun…

Asuna-chan…

Aitakatta…

…

Beberapa Tahun kemudian..ketika sakura mulai bermekaran menghiasi musim semi di Jepang.

"Onee-sama!",

Misaka mengenggam gagang pintu apartemennya, belum sempat menariknya. Dua suara secara bersamaan memanggilnya. Sapaan yang begitu hangat dengan nada yang riang. 'Onee-sama..' begitu suara itu memanggilnya. Gadis berusia tujuhbelas tahun itu menoleh kesamping. Mendapati dua bocah kembar berwajah kawaii itu tersenyum padanya.

"Masaka.."

"Onee-sama…", Salah seorang gadis kecil mendekat kearah Misaka. Rambut peach pendeknya begitu mirip dengan milik Misaka.

"Anata…?", Misaka berlutut menatap kearah gadis kecil itu.

"Oshasiburi ne Misaka-chan?", Misaka terkesiap melihat Taemin yang tiba – tiba muncul dihadapannya disusul oleh Minho.

"Heh..", Misaka hanya melongo.

"Naa…Misaka sepertinya kau sudah agak lupa dengan keponakanmu sendiri ya?", Tanya Minho membuat gadis itu tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Etou..Masaka..", Gadis itu menepuk jidatnya.

"Kirito-kun..Asuna-chan?", Tanyanya pada dua bocah kembar itu.

"Haiikk…Onee-sama.."

"Haaa…Kirito-kun…Asuna-kun…Gomen ne..Aku tak bermaksud melupakan kalian…", Misaka menarik dua bocah kawaii itu kedalam pelukannya. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan dua keponakan kembarnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya.

"Aku merindukan Onee-sama..", Celetuk Kirito. Bocah itu mirip dengan Minho. Tampan dan imut.

"Eum..Onee-sama juga merindukan Kirito-kun..Asuna-chan juga..", ucap Misaka tersenyum.

"Mama..Papa..kita jadi kan?", Tanya Asuna pada Minho dan Taemin.

"Ja-jadi apa?", Tanya Misaka bingung.

"Taraa….Ha-na-mi..", Taemin menunjukan sebuah keranjang bekal yang dibawanya.

"Aku pikir akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita pergi hanami bersama – sama…", Ucap Minho dengan nada mengajak.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Misaka-chan.."

"Eumm…Tidak Masalah…", Jawab gadis itu bersemangat sambil menggendong Asuna.

"Naa…Ikuzo..Kirito..Asuna.."

…..

Taemin hanya tersenyum saat melihat Misaka, Kirito, dan Asuna saling berkejaran di bawah pohon – pohon sakura yang menerbangkan kelopak – kelopak indahnya.

"Menyenangkan ya…", Ucap Minho tiba – tiba. Pria itu mendekatkan posisi duduknya disamping Taemin.

"Eum..", Taemin menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Minho. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Arigatou ne..Minho.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk akhir indah yang kau berikan.."

Minho terkekeh. " Berkat dirimu aku bisa membuat akhir seperti ini…" , Taemin menatap Minho, sebuah senyum mengukir dibibir tipisnya.

" Aku ingin selalu seperti ini.."

"Aku juga…"

Awal yang buruk tak selalu berakhir buruk…Akan selalu ada akhir yang indah untuk seseorang yang berani berjuang untuk melindungi seorang yang berharga untuknya…

***THE END***

Arigatou Minna…Telah berkenan membaca dan mereview FF super membosankan ini..HEHE

Salam Cinta dan Kehangatan From Kirito and Asuna^^


End file.
